deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zank vs Satori Komeiji
Mage: '''A common want is the ability to read someone's mind. '''Hat: A power like this could easily win you anything and tell if anyone's lying. Mage: '''Of course these two have this capablity and appear as villains. '''Hat: Zank the executioner of the Capital. Mage: '''And Satori Komeiji the mistress of the Palace of the Earth Spirits. '''Hat: She's Mage and I'm her hat! Mage: '''And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Who are you rooting for? Zank Satori Zank (Cue: OP1) '''Mage: '''The Capital is full of terrifying people. Ranging from a corrupt ruler, to assassins, and th- '''Hat: The executioner Zank! Mage: '''You had to take my moment... '''Hat: Zank was the executioner of the largest prison in the kingdom but went insane after executing people for so long. Well he was hundreds of people monthly because of the minister and the majority begged for their lives so... I don't blame him. Mage: '''Zank is well known for appearing at night and decapitating his victims usually after they beg for mercy, using his blades that he keeps in his coat. They're rather large so I don't know how he's able to keep them in there... magic? '''Hat: Zank is a master executioner and loves the look on people's faces once they are decapitated. They look like they don't even know what hit them! Mage: '''Zank is one of the most deadly killers in the kingdom and would've been able to kill Akame if it weren't for something about her. '''Hat: WAIT! HE COULD'VE KILLED AKAME? HOW!? Mage: '''Zank is able to keep up with Mach 14 and managed to land a hit on Akame who was going at that speed. But his best asset is his Teigu Spected. Spected is an eye he wears on his forehead giving him five abilities. '''Hat: One of these abilities is Insight which allows him to read his opponent's mind just by looking at their face. How does that work? I don't know ask a doctor or a scientist or something... Mage: '''Farsight allows Zank to see up to large distances in night or fog meaning he almost always has a clear vision. He'd probably be good at driving through the mountains! '''Hat: ... Mage: '''What? '''Hat: I'm the one who makes the jokes. Not you. Mage: '''...Okay... Zank has Foresight which allows him to read his opponent's moves before they happen by reading their muscles. However this doesn't matter if he can't keep up. '''Hat: Zank also carries X-Ray vision which allows him to see through clothing to find hidden weapons and stuff. However he cannot see through underwear which is a huge bummer. I'd like to use that on a few people. Mage: '''... Zank's best ability is Illusion. It makes his opponent see him as the person they care for the most. The opponent cannot hear his voice and this only works on one person. '''Hat: Especially useful for getting a girl to go to bed with you. Hear that guys? This Teigu can be yours after the battle just email xXMagesHatXx@screweverything.com for a chance to win! Mage: '''No I'll be confiscating it to be destroyed. '''Hat: But CAN it be destroyed? Mage: '''It's unknown if it can be destroyed but it is stated that Teigus can be destroyed. '''Hat: Alright, Zank's blades can receive punishment but not as much as Zank who SURVIVED BEING SMASHED THROUGH A SOLID PILLAR AND STOOD UP WITHOUT A BRUISE OR SCRATCH! Mage: '''Zank has been killed however and can be caught off-guard. He always wants his opponents to beg for their lives before he kills them and he is easily taunted. '''Hat: Let me just place my bets on Zank... Zank: ''How delightful~ I just can't stop!'' Satori (Cue Satori Maiden) Wiz: The land of Gensokyo is a magical place governed by a strange law. When people stop believing in things, they pop up in Gensokyo, or link to it in some way. This appeared to be the case with Hell. Boomstick: However, the great yamas, who judge you after your death and send you to where they think best suits you, found that Hell was getting a bit too crowded, and decided to move it to a much larger location. Wiz: However, this Hell Relocation Project didn't go as well as hoped, and vengeful spirits started to rebel. How do you fix this? Hire a mind reader of course! Boomstick: Satori Komeiji lives in a mansion known as Chireiden, or "Palace of Earth Spirits". Her mind reading abilities make her feared and hated by many, not wanting their innermost thoughts and secrets to be read. Due to this, the vengeful spirits stopped repelling and everything was fine and dandy. Wiz: Or so you'd think... There is a side to Satori many don't know... But we'll cover that later. Boomstick: Being a mind reader, Satori likes to use this power to her advantage in battle, reading thoughts to predict the upcoming moves of her foes. She can also use it to read people's minds and hearts, allowing her to judge them. However, she can only read those in her immediate presence, and cannot read the minds of certain beings, like Closed Eyes. Wiz: Her abilities don't stop there, Satori is also capable of hypnosis. According to the Grimore written by Marisa Kirisame, her hypnosis is of a high level. Satori prefers to use this ability to traumatise foes, but can also induce amnesia with it. Boomstick: Since Satori's mind reading is limited to thoughts, she cannot look into memories. This is the reason she traumatises her opponents, as it allows their memories to come to the front of their mind. Satori can then use this against them with her "Recollection Spells"! Wiz: In order to pull of these spells, Satori usually uses a danmaku pattern known as "Terrible Souvenir", which uses trauma-inducing light to bring forth these memories. She can then read these memories, and try to recreate an any attacks she sees within this memories. Boomstick: This recreations are the "Recollection Spells", but there is a flaw to them: they cannot be perfectly reenacted. This is usually found in minor differences, however. These "Recollection Spells" are usually used in spellcard battles, being one of her preferred techniques. Wiz: However, over time Satori has come to remember some of these "Recollection Spells", at least two. The first is "Recollection: Master Spark", where she shoots a large, yellow beam from the palm of her hand. A drawback to this is that it leaves her open to attacks from behind... Boomstick: The second is "Recollection: Pariah-Philosophy", which allows her to teleport whilst leaving behind a puff of smoke. This really helps her get out of tough situations. Satori can also shoot heart-shaped bullets and large energy balls. Gosh, that Third Eye of hers must be really handy... Wiz: Actually, Boomstick, Satori IS that Third Eye. Boomstick: What?!? Wiz: Whilst many believed this to just be her heart and mind, the Third Eye is actually Satori herself. And the cords you see? Those are actually tendrils. This leads us to Satori's other method of combat. Boomstick: Being a Third Eyes, Satori can summon at least ten tendrils out of her orb-like structure. These tendrils can be used in combat in many different ways, being comparable to sword or whips. They've also shown the capabiliy to tear down walls. Wiz: The tendrils are sharp enough to cut foes, and even have shown the potential to amputate! These can also be used to impale and lift foes, as well as coil around them to tie them up. They also come in a larger, twirling, perhaps even drilling version, but less of these can be summoned. However, all these tendrils are rather weak, and can be easily sliced off. Boomstick: The abilities of the Third Eye don't stop there. Being a small little eye is very useful, so they can possess corpses and artificial bodies. However, Satori prefers to pick a body and stay with it, and hence always stay in the body we see her in. Wiz: This body was Lunarian-made, and therefore high-quality. It has hands sharp enough to cut foes with a violent swipe, as seen when she decapitates Orin. The body can also take a large beating, and also protects her true Third Eye body, but does have weaknesses. Boomstick: For example, Satori sure felt a lot of pain when Remilia punched her through a wall, and the body barely survived being blown by Toyohime's fan. Yes, Toyohime used a mere fraction of it's planet-busting power, but the body was pretty much ripped to shreds. However, it was able to shield Satori's Third Eye, allowing it to survive this attack relatively unharmed! Wiz: However, the final ability of a Third Eye, and by far the most impressive, is "Duochrome Mode". Whilst in Duochrome mode, Satori's Third Eye sinks into her possessed body and changed the appearance of it's eyes, one's iris being corrupted, and the other having a green pupil and bloodshot sclera. Boomstick: Appearance aside, this form increases Satori's power, and so is used in tough fights. The form also increases the defence of her body to an insane extend, being capable of surviving amputation and decapitation! From these wounds, she is capable to summon tendrils, to a seemingly infinite amount! However, these tendrils are no real different to her normal ones and can be easily chopped off. Wiz: However, if all her limbs are removed, she can summon her tendrils in an odd way that makes her appear like some weird, spider-like creature. Whilst in this state, Satori can fuse with corpses to regain these body parts, but it appears to cause a weird case of Duel-Personality... As shown by when Koishi fused with Yukari. Whilst Satori has never been degraded to this state, it's most likely she would be able to pull off the same feats as Koishi, as both are Third Eyes. Boomstick: But even without Duochrome Mode, Satori has shown some remarkable feats, such a dominating a fight against Patchouli, almost catching Koakuma off guard and having enough defence to withstand a fight against Toyohime, who can easily overpower even the strongest of those in Gensokyo! Wiz: But she does have her limits. Whilst the body acts as a shield for her Third Eye, it is still a massive weak point for her. If the Third Eye is destroyed, well... She's dead... If that wasn't obvious already. Plus, although she is not truly the body itself, she feels pain if it is badly damaged, and can bleed from strong attacks like most other people. Boomstick: But regardless, Satori might just have what it takes to take on any foe! *Patchouli shoots three beams at Satori* Satori: Recollection.... Master Spark!! *The attack counters the three beams* Pre-Fight Mage: '''Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all but first a special thanks to LuckyEmile who helped with this fight. '''Hat: Without her Mage would've never learned more rules to battle making. Mage: '''And the research for Satori would've never been done. '''Hat: Yeah... Mage can't bear to watch characters she cares for suffer. But now IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLE! SHOOM Satori had recently received a message from Remilia Scarlet about Flandre acting rather strange. Thus Satori was coming over to check is Flandre's memories had anything to do with the problem. She didn't decide to fly today for her own reasons and she walked through the town. Suddenly out of nowhere two slashes where going for her human's head, she ducked to avoid the execution and she turned to see Zank. "Ah, she avoided it, how delightful~" Zank said in a rather weird tone. The two looked at each other for a moment with Satori staying silent. Satori bended her legs in preparation to jump into the air and Zank did so to. I CAN'T SEE THE FUTURE OF THIS BATTLE! FIGHT! Zank and Satori leapt at each other sending a flurry of attacks. Satori with her tentacles and Zank with his blades. The two flew back from the force and Zank dashed forward putting Satori on the defensive. Zank wasn't at full speed while he returned to sending a flurry of attacks at Satori while she slapped each attack out of the way with her tentacles. Zank eventually slashed at the two tentacles destroying them. "You can't fight back without weapons now can you hmmmm~?" Zank asked as he prepared for a dashing attack. "I have more and other ways to attack," Satori said sighing. Zank used his x-ray vision to find any hidden weapons. He found out that Satori had 8 more tentacles but not other weapons. What did she mean by other ways? Zank dashed forward and Satori spawn bullets out of nowhere and sent them flying at Zank. He avoided each one but was surprised by this. "WHERE DID THOSE COME FROM!? YOU DON'T HAVE ANY GUNS ON YOU!" Zank yelled at Satori who just simply sighed. "I'd tell you, but I'd be monologuing," Satori said as another tentacle showed up. It smacked against the plates of the road and the plates flew into the air. Satori hit each one with another tentacle causing them to fly at Zank as the bullets were still coming. Zank was put on the defensive and got a defence set up with his blades. Bullets were smashing into the blades and road plates were breaking but why were there so many plates? and why was her face unreadable? Zank began to move forward with his defences still up eventually going into a dash, sliding under Satori and going for a slash behind her. A tentacle came out and was cut instead of Satori who just turned around and attacked with her other two tentacles. Zank decided to target the tentacles to make her defenceless and to keep her from using ranged attacks. Satori attempted to impale Zank however, Zank cut that tentacle. How many tentacles had he destroyed by now? Four? That's six more to go. Satori brought all six out trying to immobilize Zank however he jumped into the air with a spin cutting each one as the flew toward him. With the tentacles no longer in his way he began to stab at Satori trying to weaken her as he did so he yelled, "GO AHEAD! BEG FOR MERCY! BEG FOR YOUR LIFE!" Satori was taking far too many hits so she decided to go into a mode she did not plan to use. Satori's body turned red, not from blood, from going into Duochrome mode. She stood up and caught one of Zank blades as he chopped one of Satori's arms off. She looked at him and tentacles bursted out of her wound. Zank, surprised by her having more hidden tentacles, quickly cut those and leapt back activating illusion. Satori saw Koishi before her. "Koishi what are you doing here?" Satori asked as Koishi just smiled and got ready to attack. Koishi dashed forward and leapt into the air bringing a tentacle back for an attack. Satori then smacked her out of the air sending her flying to the side. Zank blocked that incoming strike but was sent flying into a wall. He stood up and looked at Satori in horror. "WHY DID YOU FIGHT BACK!? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE SEEING THE PERSON YOU LOVE THE MOST!" Zank yelled at Satori who sighed again and looked at him. "She's my sister, I have to keep her in line. Besides... if that really was Koishi I shouldn't have been able to read her mind. Maybe you should look into your opponent's past before you faced them," Satori stated as she prepared to attack Zank. "SHUT UP!" Zank dashed forward and Satori sent more tentacles at Zank and he quickly cut each one that came at him, faster! I have mind reading! I have the advantage!" Zank thought as he dashed.He jumped up and a head plopped to the ground. A body fell. Zank stood there and smiled widely. "How delightful, apparently she couldn't survive that," he turned around and began to walk away. K.O.? Satori's body stood up as Zank walked away. He turned to see Satori's body sprouting tentacles out of where Satori's head was and was well intent on killing. The hundreds of tentacles dashed toward Zank who had barely any time to respond. Zank tried to cut all the tentacles but the group was too thick. Zank was impaled. Satori wasn't the body, she was the eye. The body brought out more tentacles and created a large execution axe made of tentacles. The other tentacles pinned Zank to the ground and the tentacle axe came down. K.O.! Satori walked away as the executioner's body lied motionless and without a head. Her body was going to need some repairs later. But Zank was a challenging opponent. Why? Hat: THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED! Mage: '''While Zank had the advantage while Satori wasn't in duochrome mode he still had no idea how to kill her. If he did know this battle would probably have a much different outcome. '''Hat: But Mage! Zank had better mind reading! Mage: '''Zank's ability to see did trump that of Satori's completely but being able to know what she was thinking was taken out by the fact it requires facial expressions. Satori has no expressions in general since the face is on a body while Satori is just the eye. '''Hat: Zank's illusion was also cancelled out by Satori keeping Koishi in line at all times and thanks to duochrome even a strike from that wouldn't kill her. Mage: '''The pasts of these two had things that cancelled out each other's abilities but in the end. '''Hat: The executioner, was executed. Mage: '''The winner is Satori. Next Time! '''Hat: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! '''Mio: '''I SAID I WANTED YAKISOBA! NOT YAKISABA! '''Yuuko: '''It was just a one letter mistake! Did you agree with the results? If no please explain why in the comments! Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:5555thExplosionMage Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016